


Maynard's Dick

by Cal (CaliginousCandy)



Series: Prison Sex [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Again, Child Abuse, Cocaine, Drug Use, I don't remember everything that's supposed to go here right now, I'll keep adding tags, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drug Use, animal cruelty, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliginousCandy/pseuds/Cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years are passing by and Dave keeps thinking.</p><p>(Read the first part of the series for this to make sense, please. Also, please mind the tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's An Open Center

**Author's Note:**

> Rape Warning  
> ...I guess...  
> http://8tracks.com/caliginouscandy/a-place-that-feels-right

Dave didn't sleep again last night, too busy planning and dizzy with anticipation. Waiting for his brother to come home. It's almost noon now and Rose will be home from school to pester him in more ways than one soon. 

He's almost nodded off at his desk when he hears the front door slam. Dave jumps, hitting his elbow on the edge of the desk and his heel on the wheel of the chair. The slurring from his door gets louder until there's a thud against it loud enough to be a fully grown man.

Dave sits up and turns the chair toward the sound as the doorknob rattled open. 

Rose is going to have to wait.

-

Despite being afraid of the uncertainty that the dark of night brings, Dave appreciates how it falls on everything and blocks out the rough edges. Especially for his vision. Wearing shades for a few years can make a guy sensitive to light. No wonder his brother never takes his off. But the shroud that shadows bring on the world put him at peace. Kind of like that one time it snowed when he was younger. That winter was colder than the cash he takes to get his bro's stupid bullshit blow. ("Wow, that's a bad one. You're getting off your game, Strider.") It covers everything in a soft layer and, despite the uncertainty, it makes Dave feel safe.

Sometimes his bro wouldn't even grant him that small piece of solace of mind and force his eyes open until he knew to keep them open. 

Dave got used to it, eventually. Used to the feeling of being used. How ironic (if he still believed in that). To keep his eyes open even when his brother pushes into his mouth with rough fingers deep enough to want to scare the food out of his stomach. 

-

Dave lies limp; he always does. His brother hasn't said anything about it. Not when he pulls his face on and off his cock by the hair or when the only sound he makes is a half choked gasp. There's really nothing else he can do. Dave knows. He's tried to fight and push and resist before; it only got him beat again. He guesses the sink prepared him for this kind of thing. 

Nothing could have prepared him for the next part, though. Dave secretly prides himself on having a high tolerance for pain, hard earned from years of beatings and getting pushed carelessly put of the way on the stairs when no one was around. This is a different kind. It makes his legs go numb and his ass ache for days. The first few times were the worst. Blood in your shit is scary to see. Longest standing record was about a month and a half around his birthday the first year. Some bullshit Dave didn't listen to about presents.

Getting pushed open and drilled into the way his bro likes actually used to do something for him. Dave isn't sure why but over time that's gone away and he's glad for that. He gets his fun time elsewhere, outside of their shitass little apartment.

-

Dave’s brother left his pants on his room’s floor again, as per usual, especially when he comes home that wasted. He left Dave naked and sweaty on his dirty, unmade bed. His Ipod has been digging into his back for the past 30 minutes and it sticks to the skin on his back when he gets up to shakily make his way to the abandoned pants.

The search for his bro’s wallet doesn't take long and soon he’s got a tiny stack of bills randomly pulled out in his hand. He stuffs the cash in the new pair of pants he takes to the bathroom. Time to go shopping, he thinks to himself, limping into the shower stall, not caring that the water hasn't warmed enough. The cold is so strong that it hurts but it's different. It's welcomed. It's routine.

Dave just needs to leave.


	2. Opens Up and Lets the Wind Lift Him Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late and super unhappy with it
> 
> bluuuhhhh

The supermarket may not have everything that Dave needs to prepare his specimens correctly but it's a starting point. After a trip to the bank, he makes his way to the nearest big shopping center where he gets a few new jars. He wants to treat himself today. He feels like he deserves it. 

Dave's favorite side of the park is near empty today, most opting to hang near the water on such a hot day. He doesn't mind having to sit in the sun, especially since nobody will notice when he finally catches a goddamn squirrel after staying as still as he can with the now sweaty piece of bread in his outstretched grip. Fucking squirrel never had a chance. 

He stares at it impassively as it squirms in his grip. Bites and scratches do nothing but make Dave squeeze harder. The fluttering heartbeat against his fingers is almost a solid hum when he he takes the tiny animal’s head in his other hand and twists sharply.

-

On his way home, Dave glances over across the street on a whim. There’s a dog there. It’s pretty big, he thinks and raises an eyebrow. How big would a jar even have to be? Damn.

-

Dave enters the empty apartment with the day’s mail, vaguely delighted that his shipment of chemicals came in. Good thing, too. That last time he tried to keep his specimens in the freezer was a thing he didn’t want to repeat. Occasional beatings are enough.

When he’s “safely” shut in his room, Dave loses himself in his work. Setting up his workspace by laying down the plastic and setting out his tools in a neat row is calming and he lets his mind wander.

It seems to be hours of poking around in the tiny animal’s mangled torso, salvaging what he can when he hears a ping from his computer. He looks down at his hands and wipes them lazily on his pants as he stands. Looks like he’s got a more messages from Rose.

She needs to get a life.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 16:12--  
TT: Good afternoon, Dave.  
TT: Are you there?  
TT: I know this wouldn’t be the first time you ignored my messages but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to worry.  
TT: Alright, it’s late.  
TT: One last chance  
TT: Will you grace me with your presence?  
TT: What if I said please?  
TG: what if you got a life  
TG: maybe that would work out better  
TT: Nice of you to join me.  
TG: you know  
TG: since this shit looks like it aint workin out for ya  
TT: How do you figure? You’re here aren't you?  
TG: …  
TG: shit i sound like my bro  
TT: And how are things with him?  
TG: not this shit again  
TT: I trust your relationship with him has not deteriorated any further in the past few days?  
TG: i dont even know  
TG: he aint even home half the time i am  
TT: And when he is?  
TG: hes just bein his asshole self  
TG: whats it to ya  
TT: Well  
TT: I think it would be good  
TT: for you, I mean  
TT: to seek some sort of  
TT: support.  
TG: what  
TT: Please hear me out.  
TG: why  
TG: what no  
TG: dude  
TT: Dave.  
TG: rose  
TT: Dave please, I’m worried. Jade and John are worried.  
TT: You hardly come online and when you do, you make us worry but tell us nothing.  
TT: What’s going on?  
TG: i dont have to listen to this

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 23:48--

-

The rest of the Dave’s night was spent sleepless and preparing the newest jar in his collection. He placed the jar up on his homemade shelf and admired the lot of his jarred gems. 

Not long after finishing his clean-up, Dave jumped at the slam of the door in the early morning. When the rustling and slurred cussing stopped in the other room with a final loud whump and extended sigh, Dave crept quietly out of his door.

In the junction between the end of the hall and the living room, Dave stood staring at the back of his brother’s futon. He hadn’t been able to sit on that futon comfortably in years and that looked to be a continuing trend. He listened to the slow, even breaths coming from it and he pondered what it meant to be able to relax so freely and sleep so easily.

He imagined what it would feel like to have control or to be at ease and not having to hide.

To make as much noise as he wanted and to feel what he wanted whenever he wanted.

Or to feel good. 

Dave forgot how that felt. He thinks he never even knew. He wonders how that would feel. Would it be like a dull throb similar to the bites on his hands or would it be like a build-up of mildew or algae on the surface of a lake in the summer? Could it boil over like a pot of water or over-power like a volcano? 

From observation alone, Dave thinks it would be like a bomb beneath the surface. Some kind of energy sapping bomb. It always feels like that when he has to watch his brother.

Dave wonders if he could sap the energy instead someday. Knock his bro down and take from him instead.

Dave stands there watching until he hears his brother shift in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whatever. coding... D:
> 
> super lame...  
> U:

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do it. :c I coulnd't make it explicit. It's just  
> I can't
> 
> Okay, so here's the first chapter of the second part of Prison Sex. OwO I'm excited ahhhhh!
> 
> I'm sad that this is so short though :/ oh well. Better luck next chapter.


End file.
